Chaos to the Nth Power
by goddess of trix
Summary: The result of Fargo pressing buttons. Surprising? Not really. Who left Fargo alone with the Multi-Dimensional Transporter? Chaos runs wild. Starts at the after Zane is brought to Eureka in "E Mc...?"  Multiple crossovers. Pairings inside.


**Summary:**

The result of Fargo pressing buttons. Surprising? Not really. Who left Fargo alone with the Multi-Dimensional Transporter? Chaos runs wild.

Starts at the after Zane is brought to Eureka in "E=Mc...?" The rest of the events of the episode don't happen.

**Pairings are as follows:**

Fargo/OC/Odd;

Jack (Harkness)/Jo/Zane;

Jack (Spicer)/Kimiko

**Warning:**

Chaos, chaos, chaos. If you don't like chaos, then do not read. (Other characters not from Eureka make appearances as well.

* * *

Chapter 1: Vanished

"What's up Jeremy?" I asked into my cell phone after I had made my way out of class. I, like the rest of the Lyoko crew, had made the excuse that I had to go to the infirmary. Odd, who is in the same class as me, said he would take me there, so he was with me in the hallway.

"Bring Odd and meet me in the Factory," said Jeremy. "Xana's possessed another tower."

"Okay. Odd's standing right next to me so we'll be at the Factory as soon as we can. What about Ulrich and Yumi?"

"Yumi's home sick and Ulrich decided he'd go over to her house after school and take care of her. I texted him but he didn't reply. I think he might have cut class to be with Yumi."

I smiled. "That was sweet of him. I wish I had a boyfriend like that. Heck, I wish I had a boyfriend." I glanced at Odd and then back down the hallway to make sure nobody was coming. The last thing we needed was to run into Jim.

"It'll happen. Give it time. He's a bit thick-headed when it comes to girls."

"Right," I said totally unbelieving. "He's suave and smooth when it comes to girls. He's thick-headed about everything else."

"Who is?" asked Odd, turning to look a me.

"And he's right next to you," Jeremy laughed.

"Just a boy I like. He doesn't even notice I like him."

Jeremy laughed. "He's smooth and suave, yes, but around girls in general. He's nervous and clumsy around girls he likes. And he's thick-headed and he doesn't notice when a girl likes him."

"Come on, Astrid. Let's go."

Odd grabbed my hand, sending an electric current through my body. He started running. I ran with him, laughing into my phone. "Heading your way, Jeremy. Can't run and talk. It's dangerous." I heard Jeremy snicker before I closed my phone.

So, while Odd and I are running to the Factory, I suppose I should explain who I am. As you may have gathered from the above, my name is Astrid. Astrid Starr. I'd bow, but that would make me trip and look like an absolute fool in front of Odd. (And anybody else who might be watching for that matter.) I am a foreign exchange student from America. It's been my dream to move to France and now here I am, my first year at Kadic High Boarding Academy.

I've just recently been introduced to the craziness that is Lyoko and the Supercomputer. You see, Ulrich, Odd, and I were grouped together to work on a group project in science and whenever we would start to work on it, those two would flake and make some excuse that they were sick. Getting sick of that nonsense, I was straight with them and told them that if they weren't going to help me with the project then I would ask for a new group. After that they looked guilty and finally, it was Odd who decided to come clean and tell me the truth about what they were really doing. Of course, like a normal human, I wouldn't believe them until I saw it for myself. And then I became part of the group, saving Aelita from imminent danger, saving Lyoko from Xana, and saving the world from being destroyed by whatever Xana could possess.

Odd and I stepped into the scanners and within moments we found ourselves in Lyoko.

"Uh-oh. Two crabs and a group of blocks coming your way," warned Jeremy.

"They didn't waste their time in finding us," I muttered, toying with the tip of my long elf ears.

"Watch out!" shouted Odd, throwing himself in front of a blast from one of the blocks, using himself as a human shield. He disappeared into nothingness. "Jeremy!" I shouted. "Odd just vanished after one hit. What—" That was all I managed to say before I was shot and vanished as well.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

In another dimension, two teenagers were locked in a battle for Shen Gong Wu.

"It's mine, Kimiko!" shouted Jack Spicer. "Monkey Staff!" Jack swung through the trees with ease.

"Oh no you don't, Spicer!"

Kimiko and Jack suddenly vanished into thin air along with five Shen Gong Wu.

"Where'd they go?" asked Rai.

"Oh man," groaned Dojo, gnawing at his claws. "This is bad. Wait until Master Fung hears about this. He's gonna make me into dragon stew."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

What caused these disappearances you ask. Let's back up a bit and head over to a little town called Eureka.

* * *

I know it is short. And I know I havent been updating my latest HP story or my Glee fanfic. They may get updated. No promises though.

So, am I the only one who thinks that Eureka is like Strange Days at Blake Holsey High but on a much larger, town-based scale? With much more chaos? Or is that just me? I was originally going to throw them into the mix as well, but I thought it would be too crazy and I didn't really know how they would fit in here.

This, I promise, I will update on a weekly basis. I'm on chapter 3 in the writing process.


End file.
